


托马斯的主播生活

by kristina251



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 文中提到的游戏名字都是编的，不过如果玩过的话应该看得出来原型是啥吧~~





	1. Chapter 1

“组织已经决定了，这个任务就交给你来完成，没有问题吧，托马斯？”

“啊……哎？”正在公司例会上打瞌睡的托马斯猛然惊醒，手上拈的着的摇摇欲坠的钢笔差点磕在桌上。他一抬头，正对上总编菲利普的高压眼神，有关什么任务的问题立马被咽回了肚子里，不敢再冒头。

菲利普微微一笑，接着说道：“接下这个任务之后，你的日常工作量会被减少30%，减少的工作会交由其余几位同事共同分担，而你的工资则会相应上调30%，因任务而产生的额外加班费则单独计算。还有什么问题吗？”

“没有了！”托马斯想也不想，当场拍板，“请组织放心，我一定完成任务！”

“非常好，那么现在散会，大家回去准备自己下一阶段的工作吧。”

 

“说真的霍尔格，菲利普到底给我布置的是什么任务啊？”回到自己座位上的托马斯趁着没人看见，偷偷扯住旁边格子间里的同事。

霍尔格丢给他一个白眼：“你还记得今天大会的主题是什么吗？”

“记得啊，不就是半年之后公司准备举办一场大型漫展，让我们分别准备策划主题先期宣传什么的吗？”

“这些事现在跟你没多大关系了，”霍尔格的眼神里充满了悲悯，“菲利普说，要在我们之中选一个人去当游戏主播，然后做为公司的门面进行宣传，到时候去漫展的游戏专区参加活动，借此吸引更多的人气。”

“嗯？所以就选中了我？”托马斯摸着下巴，“虽然我没干过这个，不过别的主播录的视频也看过不少，应该不难吧？你干嘛这么瞪着我？”

“看到这个了吗？”霍尔格打开游戏区的页面，指着页面右侧的视频点击总数排行榜，“菲利普说了，你是公司的员工，公司会给你提供一切便利条件和资源。但如果在这样的条件之下，到了漫展开始之前，你的排名还进不了前十的话，那还是别去给公司丢人了。”

 

在跪地哀求和哭抱大腿通通失效之后，托马斯不得不硬着头皮，开启了他的主播之路。当然了，有自己本职工作的托马斯大部分时间只是以上传录制好的实况游戏视频为主，遇见假期才会开一个直播间进行直播。但即使如此，他上传的视频点击率依然居高不下。或许是主编看人准，或许是托马斯确实有天赋，总之，托马斯的ID“Raumdeuter”迅速在主播界打开了自己的名声。他那独特的、看似啰嗦实则无比搞笑的吐槽式解说受到了大量粉丝的追捧，而他颇为广博的知识储备和随时随地脑洞大开的能力也为粉丝们制造了无数笑点。甚至，就连他不那么高明的游戏技能，也完全不影响粉丝对他的喜爱：比如说吧，有一次托马斯在直播某款以设定写实著称的ACT游戏时，操纵着人物闪转腾挪，好容易踩着各色雕像爬上巴黎圣母院顶端，志得意满地对着麦克风说完了跟巴黎圣母院有关的各种八卦轶事，正准备摆个炫酷的pose从顶端一跃而下，开始新一轮任务的时候——

啪叽！

漫天弹幕飞过，围观群众们纷纷表示“节目效果满分！”并热烈的砸出手中的礼物和硬币，就连坐在对桌的总编都没能保持住自己的形象，连着咖啡一起笑了出来。

好吧好吧，托马斯笑着揉揉鼻子，一边有点狼狈的给吃瓜观众们说着不好意思一边打开了读档页面，“这个这个，反正也不是第一次了嘛，下次再给大家表演一个：飞跃卢浮宫！”

 

但是，网络上最不缺的，一是“键盘侠”，二就是“脑残粉”。

五个月后，已经小有名气，基本可以将排名稳定在排行榜10-20位的托马斯点开自己昨天刚刚发布的一款RPG游戏视频，想看一下观众的反馈，以求在最后一个月赶紧改进的时候，他有些无奈的发现，弹幕里出现了很多不和谐的东西。

“这玩的什么啊，up主的水平完全不行嘛，一场很简单的战斗拖了这么久才搞定，简直浪费时间。”

“up主用技能之前都不看看双方属性的吗？到底会不会玩啊？”

“还以为这么有名的up主有多厉害呢，结果除了扯淡什么也不会，简直令人失望。还是去看看Baymax录的视频好了。”

托马斯叹了口气，他的原则是做视频时尽量不看攻略，借此给观众带来一种类似初次体验的感觉。尽管他处女座的完美主义会帮助他在不看攻略时也尽量做到尽善尽美，但面对这款以支线繁多，系统复杂而著称的游戏，偶尔漏掉些东西也在所难免。托马斯抓了抓脑袋，既然要坚持原则，那被人吐槽，大概也是没办法吧。

不过，他这么想可不代表粉丝们也是这么想，就在他看视频的同时，吐槽前几条弹幕的内容以肉眼可见的速度在增加。最开始还仅仅是比较客气或者说克制的表示两人风格不同，Baymax录制的视频主打技术流，而Raumdeuter走的是轻松娱乐向，放在一起比较有失偏颇。然而没过多久，粉丝们就开始祭出“爱看看不看滚”和“你行你上啊”两招必杀技，一场大型掐架眼看就要诞生。

 

尽管主播当了没多久，但本职工作是视频网站小编的托马斯毕竟耳濡目染，知道想要快速聚拢人气，有一招杀手锏就是勾搭各位知名主播，借由他们的推荐来增加点击率。做为游戏圈里托马斯最喜欢的up主，Baymax上传视频之多、质量之高在整个圈内都非常有名，在还没有当上主播的时候，托马斯就没少给他的视频点赞。是的，Baymax最近也新更了一款RPG游戏的视频，跟托马斯更的还是同一家游戏公司制作的系列产品。同样的系统，同样的战斗模式，但Baymax战前准备充分，打法简洁明快，操作熟练，走位合理，看他玩游戏，简直就像在观看教学视频。不仅如此，他还会时不时的选择部分公认难度较大的战斗来做一些类似“极限挑战”的视频，比如说刻意不用某些强力道具啦，专门压低等级啦，或者采取某些被公认高难度的打法去挑战boss等等。只要是这类视频，除非关掉弹幕，否则全部画面都会被无限刷屏的“up主请收下我的膝盖”给淹没，根本无法观看。

偏偏这个Baymax还高冷的很，本来关注的同行就少，也不大留言回复，更很少给人点赞。面对如此大神，托马斯从三个月前就使出浑身解数，跑到Baymax主页的留言区，以“up主好厉害”开头，从游戏人物技能的设置与背景大设定的契合度，谈到Baymax对人物掌控的熟练度，又从游戏公司制作人之间的八卦故事，谈到up主挑选游戏的眼光，诸如此类，刷了一个月屏，终于成功的让Baymax关注到了自己，虽然还是说不上有什么言语交流，但总会隔三差五的给自己的新老视频点个赞，也算是达成了刷人气和点击率的计划目标。

 

这些家伙……托马斯看着还在不断变多的弹幕，欲哭无泪。这些人到底是有多闲啊？就算同一款游戏被他玩是《巴比伦王子》然后到我手里就玩成了《巴比伦猴子》又怎么样啊？你们知道我多努力吗？你们知道Baymax点了赞的视频能多刷多少点击率吗？把我的Baymax……我是说我的TOP10掐走了你们给我发工钱啊？

这样不行。托马斯当机立断，登入了公司内部的管理员权限账号，用最快的速度把骂人掐架带节奏的留言和弹幕全部删光，又麻利的把相应IP一封。再跑到Baymax的主页下一看，果不其然，出现了不少拜自己所赐的新留言，比如Baymax解说声音黏糊糊又娘唧唧，一点也不如Raumdeuter听起来那样有趣什么的。托马斯撇着嘴，将这堆留言也一并扔进了小黑屋——明明就，听起来还是挺温柔的嘛！

只是……

事情发展成这样，如果接着那个引起口水的视频继续往下录，很可能会引起进一步的掐架。虽说掐架会带来话题，也就是会带来点击率，但总的来说，还是得不偿失，Baymax名气不低，自己又是公司内部人士，事情闹大的话绝对没有好处。所以，倒不如换个别的游戏做一做，冷处理一下更好？

不过，想要找个Baymax没做过的游戏，难度可不低。从RPG到ACT，从AVG到SLG，托马斯瞪着眼，在Baymax上传的视频列表里翻看着——这家伙怎么连恋爱养成游戏都做过啊！还追到了最难追的隐藏女主角！我每次追她都功亏一篑啊！他怎么还能解说的这么轻松淡定！

强行压下肚子里冒出来的酸水，托马斯转转眼珠，有了个主意。

看来，是时候亮出我的主队了。

 

要说自己心爱的游戏，其实真不少，但如果一定要选一个最爱的，托马斯一定会毫不犹豫的指向FIFM：一款制作精细，数据库强大，还无比写实的模拟经营类足球游戏。毕竟，做为一名死忠球迷，操纵自己喜欢的俱乐部，购买自己喜欢的球员，采取自己喜欢的战术，再让他们登上世界之巅，永远都是最美好的事。可是呢，这次托马斯想要在录像里展示的，却不是自己亲手打造的王牌之师，而是一个全新的，没人认识的球员：托马斯·穆勒。

是的，托马斯得承认，他厚颜无耻的，用了自己的名字。可是！这很可能是托马斯的游戏生涯以来，不不，是FIFM设计出这个“自建球员”的体系以来，最给力的作品好吗！一般来说，自建的球员除了场上位置可以自选之外，所有属性，甚至包括出身的青训地点在内，全部是系统随机决定。换言之，如果有人随机出来一个身材好、球商高、技术棒，但速度既慢、弹跳也差、最后还是死敌俱乐部青训出身的球员，那也只好自认倒霉。可是，哦上帝啊，托马斯敢对天发誓，除了反应速度不是顶尖，出击偶尔冒失之外，这哪里是新人，这简直就是一枚顶级门将的属性啊！更别提他那接近最高数据的成长潜力值！！你能理解这对于一个在市面上遍寻不到好门将，不得不用几位大叔轮班撑了一年又一年的托马斯意味着什么吗？你能想象，托马斯这么个精打细算的家伙，居然一掷千金从沙尔克青训营买下他，还年年高薪续约吗？你能想象，托马斯这么个一向只注意球员属性数据，而不在意球员外貌的家伙，甚至为了他心爱的门将，专门去求技术部的小码农塞巴斯蒂安弄了个“自建球员外貌优化补丁”吗？

 

总之，两天之后，托马斯的得意之作，也就是自己的同名门将（当然了，这个他没在解说的时候说出去），正式上线了。

第一天，一切正常，没玩过FIFM的粉丝们纷纷表示被安利，玩过的部分粉丝半开玩笑的表示原来你是拜仁慕尼黑的球迷我真是看错你了，当然还有部分粉丝表示居然和主播一个主队真是太开心了！以及主播你的门将真的好厉害！

第二天，基本正常，如果不算突然冒出来的一些奇怪的弹幕开始刷“HejaBVB”、“永远沙尔克”、“红牛应该死”和“拜仁不要脸”的话。反正，托马斯翻着白眼，把这堆弹幕全点了删除。

第三天，托马斯突然发现哪里不太对。

Baymax没有给自己点赞。

 

他不在线？这不科学啊，明明刚才他还更新了视频。托马斯边点赞边盘算，没看到？应该也不可能，托马斯每次发了视频，都会利用公司的内部权限，把自己的视频推送到各个首页，只差没弄成自动弹窗了，Baymax没理由看不到，何况他还关注了自己。那，难道，他因为之前掐架的事生气了？

托马斯郁闷之极，他虽然趁着Baymax还不在线的时候用最快的速度将掐架言论和ID删了个干净，但要说能完全瞒住Baymax，那是肯定不可能的。好端端的就无辜被骂，并且怎么说也是因为自己，他生气了也情有可原。但是马上就要到漫展了，眼看自己的排名还在卡在第13位，大哥你可不能在这个时候罢工啊……赶忙点开私信页面的托马斯噼里啪啦的打了好几条，从事情的时间地点人物写到起因经过结果，又加了无数心情感悟，发了出去。

又是两天过去，Baymax依然更着自己的视频，没有回音。

托马斯趁着总编带着大队人马出去开会，拽着新来的小编约书亚，在办公室里怒掀桌子：“这事能是我的错吗？啊约书亚你过来评评理，人家明明黑的是我啊！我都没生气他生什么气！再说我都把那些无聊人士的弹幕和留言都删了啊！我还道歉了啊！”

“要不，你去和塞巴斯蒂安说说，让他直接在后台把你的点击次数改了？”约书亚倒是很淡定。

“不是这个问题！问题的关键是他怎么能这么对我！”托马斯越说越来气，“明明不关我的事！我——哎你要干嘛去？我还没说完呢！”

约书亚飞快的跑进了技术部。

 

距离漫展正式开始还有两天，会展中心已就位，各类展台已就位，节目名单已就位，工作人员已就位。万宅瞩目的大型漫展，即将开幕。

而托马斯此时的点击率排名，依然是第13位。

在经过了跪地哀求和哭抱大腿等一系列传统项目之后，菲利普终于松了口，表示接下来两天，就是托马斯的最后机会。

霍尔格拼命捂着还想说什么的托马斯的嘴，将他拖到一边：“这不是还有机会吗，你这么激动干嘛？”

“别开玩笑！排前十的个个都是人气王，两天之内想反超，哪儿有那么轻松啊？”

“啧，你傻啊，”霍尔格四周看了一眼，压低声音，“你前两天忙着做视频，没跟我们一起开会，菲利普曾经提过，这次的游戏区准备了十五个展台，除了两个纯粹的体验展台外，剩下的每个展台会有一位主播坐镇，和玩家们互动，还准备了主播大联欢什么的。我们已经把排名前12的主播都请过来了——”他一把把正准备跳起来欢呼的托马斯拉回来，又把他嘴捂上，“——你急什么！进前十和没进前十决定了你是能自选展台还是只能选别人剩下的！也决定了能给你热门展台还是没人看的！还决定了你的额外奖金到底有没有！有点上进心好吗？”

“光有上进心就行？你怎么不说用爱还能发电呢？”

“不不不，你没听懂我刚刚的话。”霍尔格瞪了他一眼，“我刚刚说，我们已经把前12的主播都请过来了，意思就是，他们这两天都在订好的酒店里住着呢，白天要办各种手续，还要熟悉会场，晚上他们自己说不定还要聚个餐什么的，也就是说，这两天还有闲工夫继续制作并发布视频的，只有你了。”

“菲利普真是太伟大了！”托马斯拼命的往顶头上司身上安着溢美之词，“你放心，我说什么也要冲进TOP10！”

 

等手握终极杀招、干劲十足的托马斯把新录好的视频点击上传，已经快21点了。大部分同事早已下班，只有约书亚还在自己座位上忙着什么。托马斯一边等着视频上传完成，一边打着哈欠，点开了社交网站的刷新。

一条新动态进入眼帘，是Baymax。

“已经到酒店了，见到了很多位主播，虽然很忙，但是真的很有趣。期待后天与大家在漫展相见！”

底下自然还有无数粉丝回帖，有期待的有调戏的有整装待发的还有羡慕嫉妒恨的，甚至还有资深粉丝表示要带着好吃的去投喂大神的。托马斯一拍脑袋，Baymax是点击率第一的主播，自然也在被邀请的行列。现在所有主播都在酒店，只差自己，之前的事还没过去呢，要是就这么后天直接见面，万一……那怎么办？

托马斯揉着太阳穴叹了口气：于公，漫展是公司主办的，要是开场之后不慎引发什么不愉快，自己难辞其咎；于私，那件事怎么看都是个误会，过了这么久，也该澄清了。他招招手，把约书亚叫了过来。

“你知道请来的主播们都住哪吗？”

“不知道，酒店是营销部的人订的。”约书亚托着下巴，“不过我记得好像酒店信息还有所有主播联系方式的电子档，都会在技术部那边的数据库里备份？”

“好小子，”托马斯大力拍他肩膀，“回头我请你吃饭！”

约书亚却依然托着下巴：“不过，那个毕竟属于个人隐私，走正常途径应该是找营销部的人申请才能查到，去技术部直接查的话，大概会被拒绝吧？”

“这个不是问题，”托马斯嘿嘿笑，继续用力拍他肩膀，“这就看你的了。”

 

“您好，请问您是Baymax先生吗？这里有一份您的外卖，现在送到您住的酒店楼下了，请问我可以上去吗？”

我这是保险起见。托马斯一手提着香肠和啤酒，一边在心里告诫自己，直说什么的，万一他不愿意见我呢，是吧，正好刚刚有人说要投喂，这可是送上门来的机会啊。

电话那头稍微沉默了一下：“不好意思，我好像没有订过外卖啊？”

“啊，我想，那可能是别人给您订的吧？”

“好吧，”托马斯仿佛听到电话那头轻轻的笑了一声，看来Baymax对于有人投喂这件事还是很开心的，“那麻烦你拿上来吧，我的房间在1301。”

 

托马斯站在酒店门口，确定自己的嘴张大的能塞下两个拳头，外加三个鸡蛋。

当然，大家都是成年人了，不至于因为见个网友就一副紧张兮兮的样子——可是，如果说，这个素未蒙面的网友，长得非常像一个和自己关系密切，但又实际并不存在的人呢？

是的，这个Baymax，和托马斯费尽心思、认认真真打造出来的那个“托马斯·穆勒”，长得至少有七分像，托马斯甚至觉得，如果他肯换上门将的衣服，那简直就是毫无区别。

哦苍天，哦上帝。托马斯傻站在门口，大脑急速运转。难怪他不理我了，他一定是觉得“我把你当朋友，你居然想睡我”吧，哦不不，甚至可能比这严重，他会不会觉得“我居然被设置成了游戏人物这到底是什么鬼”，哦不不，甚至可能比这还严重，他也许会觉得“这人到底什么意思啊难道是要扎小人”，哦不不……

“你在发什么呆啊？”Baymax侧身让他走进房间，托马斯晕晕乎乎的走进房间把食物和啤酒放下，又晕晕乎乎往外走。老天，这太不可思议了，我可得怎么解释啊，他会相信这只是巧合吗，我会不会被当成变态……

“所以，Raumdeuter的本职工作，原来就是个送外卖的？”

托马斯一个激灵，清醒过来。

 

“呃，你认识我？”托马斯转过头，盯着Baymax。

“嘿，”Baymax看着托马斯直勾勾盯着自己的眼神，笑了出来，“我看过你发布的所有视频，就算不认识你，也不会不认识你的声音吧？”

托马斯心里一松，也跟着笑出了声，刚刚简直紧张过度，居然忘了这么明显的破绽。他笑着指指他的脸，又指指自己：“那，你也看过，那个……”

Baymax点头，招呼托马斯走进房间，拉过一把椅子给他，自己坐在了床上：“自我介绍一下，我的名字是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。我最初看到你的……”他指指自己的脸，也笑了一下，“那个实况录像的时候，吓了一跳，还以为你是故意的呢，毕竟粉丝掐架的事我也听说了一些……”

“我没有啊！这个真的是随机出来的啊我最多就是加了一个美化补丁……而且加完补丁都没你帅！真的！”

“嗯，你别激动。”曼努埃尔笑着冲他点头，“我后来也想过，你我之前应该没机会见面，我没有证据可以证明你是故意的。另外FIFM我也玩过，据我所知自建球员的系统是完全随机的，补丁只是优化，应该没有可以手动修改的功能。最后，你那个视频我完整的看过几遍，从你解说时的语气来判断，也听不出有什么特别的意思。”

托马斯大松一口气，没被当成变态真是太好了：“不过，那你后来怎么不回我私信了？”

曼努埃尔抓抓脑袋：“但是这事毕竟太不可思议了点，理智上我可以这么判断，情感上还是会觉得很神奇啊……所以我就想，假如你真是故意的，如果我一直不回应，你应该会忍不住自己说出来，于是就这样……了？”

托马斯哭笑不得，差点想冲上去摇晃他的肩膀：“你说得倒轻松，你知道我有多惨吗？”误会解开，托马斯想到自己本来或许可以更高的排名，一肚子委屈，从半年前说起，把事情始末都说了一遍，最后还加上自己的无数怨念，反正千言万语汇成一句话：救命啊~~

“这个嘛，正好这几天都没做视频了，要不然，咱们俩现在开一个直播间，双人直播一个？”

“哎？双人直播？”托马斯嘴角抽搐，不知道想到了什么，“直播……什么游戏？”

“你没双人直播过吗？我怎么记得好像你做过一次……”曼努埃尔也没在意，转手从行李箱里掏出笔记本电脑，“要不游戏你来选？只要我这有的都行。”

“咳咳，是做过一次，咳咳。”托马斯拼命咳嗽，也摸出手机，“往事就不要再提了，你稍等我叫个朋友把笔记本送来，游戏你肯定有，我看你不止一次做过视频，今晚不刷够20场大菠萝三兄弟，就不睡觉！”

 

尽管突如其来，但这场直播立刻在游戏圈引起轰动。双方的粉丝群得到消息后纷纷赶来，在线人数迅速突破新高。弹幕区飞一样地被占满，几条小小的吐槽“为什么两个男主播却选了两个妹子角色”的弹幕迅速被“啊两位喜欢的大大居然合作了，表白两位主播”给淹没，当然还有在现如今任何视频里都能看到的“yoooooo~~~”。托马斯操纵的刺客四处游走，在场地各个角落布下陷阱，而曼努埃尔操纵的法师同样满场瞬移，冰封球漫天飞舞，烈火墙则让敌手寸步难行。曼努埃尔解说间隙，托马斯还时不时插入一段“大菠萝长这么丑跟他哥和他弟简直不像一个妈生的”之类的冷笑话。两人的神走位令粉丝们叹为观止，不停聊着看似毫不相干但又莫名能相互联系的话题并且几乎不会互相抢话的双解说也令粉丝感到耳目一新。弹幕数量和点赞数哗哗上涨，托马斯甚至收到一条来自正在加班的塞巴斯蒂安的短信表示服务器压力很大。有这么夸张？托马斯悄悄地把手机扔到一边，又紧紧握住鼠标。

 

直到凌晨，直播才在粉丝们的不舍声中结束。托马斯不得不打电话安抚塞巴斯蒂安，直到承诺马上就订两份丰盛的宵夜送过去才算搞定。好容易收拾好东西，一抬头，正好看见曼努埃尔举着手机站在旁边，摄像头也调成了自拍镜头。

咔嚓！

托马斯咧着嘴，站在一边看着曼努埃尔把图片发到个人动态并配词解说，想了想，还是没忍住：“这好像是你第一次发自拍照吧？不怕被人认出来和我的‘托马斯’长得差不多啦？”

“很简单啊，”曼努埃尔转过脸冲着托马斯，“那我就说，是你专门建了个人物，向我实力表白。”

托马斯脑子嗡的一声，涌起一股自己也不知是什么的情绪来，有点惊讶，有点疑惑，或许还有一点点期待。他直视着曼努埃尔的眼睛，房间的顶灯早在直播开始前就被曼努埃尔以反光为名关掉了，床头灯的光芒柔和却并不算明亮，照着曼努埃尔同样柔和、却像闪着澄澈星光的碧蓝眼珠，托马斯分明感觉到，他的眼神里同样也传达着什么。

像是在等待，又像在邀请。

“哼……”托马斯轻轻的哼了一声，将手伸了出去。

“我就是实力表白，怎么了？”

他的手迅速被按住了。

（理论上此处应该有肉）

（然而并不会写）

（于是这里就是END了……我会不会被打死_(:зゝ∠)_）


	2. Chapter 2

漫展开始后，人气排行榜第9位的托马斯被分到了他最爱的FIFM展台。当然了，他也把他苦心经营的存档毫不吝惜的在大屏幕上秀了出来。而那位所有属性全部达到满值，并且正式定名为曼努埃尔·诺伊尔的门将，自然是穿着最显眼的颜色，站在队伍最显眼的位置。

“如果想看真人秀的话，记得去那边1号展台，比游戏里还好看哦！”

 

而漫展结束后，Baymax也更新了一个FIFM的视频，似乎是用的跟Raumdeuter一样的存档，但在那名超级门将的职业规划里，却多出了几条：

不愿意去西甲踢球；

不愿意去英超踢球；

不愿意去意甲踢球；

不愿意去多特蒙德踢球；

更愿意在拜仁慕尼黑踢球。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本番外是基米希/罗德专场啦

“约书亚，你在这啊。”终于不用加班的塞巴斯蒂安一眼就在偌大的会场里看到了约书亚，“忙完了吗？一起出去吃晚饭吧？”

约书亚冲他比划了一个小声的手势：“你再等三分钟，托马斯马上就走，然后咱们就可以溜了。”

“他这么早就走啊？”

这次约书亚冲他比划了一个“等着看戏吧”的手势。

三分钟后，塞巴斯蒂安惊奇的发现展台前的托马斯突然蹭的一下跳了起来，冲着约书亚随便打了个招呼就蹬蹬蹬往会场的另一侧跑，两分钟后，又继续惊奇的看着托马斯拖着一只大个子蹬蹬蹬的冲向会场外。

“今天是漫展最后一天了，主播的工作结束的早。”约书亚迅速收拾完毕，拉起塞巴斯蒂安，也往会场外同一方向走去，“但是，只有两个人一起才能进入的庆祝晚宴，才刚刚开始卖票呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实这个该算前传？

“菲利普——”托马斯故技重施，全体同事则纷纷转过脸表示并不想看他这套跪地哀求外加哭抱大腿的老掉牙的传统项目，“你说过公司会给我提供资源和便利的，你可不能看着我一个人苦逼的做直播，得找个人来跟我一起双人直播这样才比较能刷人气哇啊啊啊——”

菲利普在部门内扫视一圈，所有人就像突然得了软骨病，集体趴在了桌子上，不敢跟他对视。托马斯则把大腿抱的更紧了，嚎个没完。

“那看来只有我自己上了？”菲利普用力板着脸，不过托马斯从下往上看总觉得他的嘴角在上扬，“直播什么游戏？”

“你说了算！什么都行！斗地主也行！”托马斯从地上蹦了起来。

“那输了怎么办？”菲利普的脸板的更用力了。

“输了的就在直播间学狗叫！”

**Author's Note:**

> （理论上此处应该有肉）
> 
> （然而并不会写）
> 
> （于是这里就是END了……我会不会被打死_(:зゝ∠)_）
> 
> （为了防止被打死，以下是3个写的过程中想出来的段子，没地儿可插就拿来当番外段子好了~~）


End file.
